My Flower
by flynfreako
Summary: Tamaki suddenly realizes his true feelings for Haruhi... Short fluff.
1. Chapter 1

Okay, so this is actually a pretty old story XD;

I wrote it when the Host Club anime was first fan-subbed... and I wanted more Haruhi x Tamaki *_*

It's pretty sappy... I might turn it into a doujin someday... but the whole HaruTama craze will probably be over by then *sigh* lol

Since it was written to be a doujin, it's kinda short... I'm going to put it as 2 chapters anyway XD;

* * *

Our Haruhi...

My flower...

I don't know when exactly I knew it, but these feelings... I want to be with her forever.

I know... fathers can't be with their daughters forever. It's the way the world is. No matter how much they may want to keep them, they must eventually be given away to another.

These thoughts are what made me realize; I don't love her as a father... I don't WANT to love her as a father!

Fatherly love won't allow me to stay by her side.

Why this took me until my last year of school to find out; I don't know. Maybe I didn't want to acknowledge my true feelings - dangerous feelings that could disrupt our happy "family".

But now is graduation.

If I can't tell her now, I may never be by her side again - a thought that sends jolts of pain and icy fear through my heart - making it hard to see.

Rejection is a crippling thing.

I could see it.

Kaoru showed me just three months ago. Our Haruhi probably doesn't even realize what she did.

One must be straight-forward with our Haruhi.


	2. Chapter 2

Bah... I know I should've just combined the 2 chapters for a one-shot, but... the beginning was written in a different perspective, so I thought I might be able to get away with it. Haha~

Well... I feel this was kinda corny, haha XD But, those that like romantic things will probably like it! :D Again, this was written a few years ago, but I did do some touching up before posting it. Hopefully it's not too bad!

I can't wait for this to become cannon! *_* (patiently waits for the next official chapter of the manga to appear)

* * *

It was a sunny day – a day with fluffy clouds decorating the sky. Haruhi, who was on her way home from the store, could be seen resting on a park bench. She was sleepy and the sun seduced her to stay longer than she had intended. The park birds had long since forgotten that she was even there and they could be seen pecking the ground around the area.

Tamaki strolled up to her. He had been on his way to her house when he had noticed her relaxing on the bench. He seemed nervous, but confident, as if he had an important mission to carry out and couldn't afford to back down until it was complete.

"Ah, back from the store...?" he asked, stirring her from her nap. He sat down quietly next to Haruhi and she tilted her head to view his face.

"Hmmm?" She rubbed her eyes. "Oh… yes! There was a sale," her voice still heavy from sleep, she dug through one of the bags. "I bought you some instant coffee for a graduation present."

"Ah, how thoughtful of you!" he broke into a large blissful smile. His Haruhi was so cute!

There was a sudden silence.

"I was just on my way to see you, you know!" Haruhi made a face at his statement. He just smiled.

"Mmmm… Haruhi?" he started. Looking her in the eyes, he blushed.

"I love you Haruhi."

She smiled. "I know! We're like a family. I love you too, Tamaki."

"No, Haruhi…" he looked off to the distance, face bright red. After a moment he slid smoothly into a princely kneel in front of her.

"Haruhi, it's not a fatherly love. I don't think of you as a daughter… or even… even as a sister. W-when I look at you, I see the most beautiful woman… someone who could possibly be… my wife one day?" Blushing, he stood up and looked away as if recollecting himself. "Do you understand?" he said quietly, then looked her in the eyes. "I want to marry you."

Haruhi rushed to her feet as though shocked. The remaining birds scattered and feathers flew about her. Her eyes were wide, a faint blush spreading to her cheeks. Yet, she still had a composed air about her. He could see her mind carefully, yet quickly, analyzing the situation.

"I'm… not ready for marriage, Tamaki." She said slowly. Her expression was a bit confused and he couldn't resist sweeping her into an embrace. It was clear to him how she felt.

"No no no… I don't mean now or anytime soon… but will you give me chance, Haruhi?" Haruhi seemed to regain her composure. "Well… let's start with dinner tonight, then," she smiled as visions of crab danced in her head.

"Anything for my princess," Tamaki grinned and stole a kiss.

* * *

So there you go! Short, fluffy and sweet~ :D


End file.
